concordfandomcom-20200214-history
People of Pern
The Pern novels cover a wide range of times, and a vast ensemble of characters. This list will attempt to list every character given by name, and, at the very least, their position on Pern and any known familial relations. Major Characters will have articles of their own. EEC Corps *Asturias, Sevvie - Planetologist/Medic, already dead by the time of the discovery of Pern *Beldona - Pilot/Archeologist, already dead by the time of the discovery of Pern *bint Faroud, Shavva - Ancestress of Avril Bitra *Castor - Injured, shipbound at time of the discovery of Pern *Liu, Mo Tan - Nexialist *Neveshan, Flora - Zoologist/Botanist, already dead by the time of the discovery of Pern *Terbo - Zoologist/Chemist, already dead by the time of the discovery of Pern *Turnien, Ben - Geologist/Chemist Landing and First Pass *Alandro *Bitra, Avril *Benden, Paul - Leader of the Pern colony *Boll, Emily *Carelly - a young intern *Connel, Michael - First Weyrleader of Benden, part of the first generation born on Pern *Connel, Sean - First Weyrleader of Fort *Connel, Sorka (née Hanrahan) - First Weyrwoman of Fort Hold, daughter of Red and Mairi Hanrahan, and later wife of Sean Connel *de Courci, Pierre *Emorra *Fella *G'len *Hanrahan, Red - Founder of Ruatha Hold, colony's vet *Harkenon, Bay *Janir *Jendel *Josten *J'ran *Kassa *Latrel - an intern at the medical center *L'can *Leros *Lilienkamp, Joel *Malon *Mendin *Mirlan *Moira *M'san *Nara *Nietro, Pol *Orla *P'drig *Purman *Rodar *Sandell - student musician *Seamus *Tieran *Tubberman, Ted *Ostrovsky, Torene - First Weyrwoman of Benden, part of the first generation born on Pern *Vedric *"Wee" Sorka *Yung, Kit Ping *Yung, Wind Blossom Second Pass Second Interval/Third Pass *Baror *Bemin *B'lon *B'nik *Bordan - healer at Half-Circle Sea Hold *Carel *Cisca *C'len *Colfet *Coriel *C'rion *Dalia *Dalor *D'gan *D'nal *D'vin *Egremer *Fiona *Gatrial *Genin - holder at Half-Circle *Giren *G'niall *G'relly *Jalor *Jassi *J'ken *J'lantir *Jofri *J'tol *J'trel *Kelsa *Ketan/K'tan *Kindan *Kiyary *K'lar *K'lior *K'nad *K'rem *Lennel - Lorana's brother *Lina *Lorana *L'rat *L'tor *Marset *Melena *Mikkala *Minet *M'kir *M'rit *Munori *M'tal *Nonala *Norik *Nuella *P'dor *Perigar *P'gul *Regellan * *Rinir *Salina *Sanna - Lorana's brother *Sannel *S'maj *Tanner *Telerin *Terilar *Tilara *T'mac *T'mar *T'rin *Trinar - dockmaster at Half-Circle *Tullea *Verilan *V'gin *Vilo *V'lon *V'rel *W'ren *Yvala *Zist Sixth Pass *Moreta - Weyrwoman of Fort during the Plague Eighth Pass, Second Long Interval, and Current Pass *Adrea (Gold Beljeth) - Weyrwoman of Southern Weyr after Oldtimers left *Adessa - Lady Holder at Ruatha, wife of of Kale, mother of Lessa *Afo - Dolphin in Temp's pod *Agust - Merelan's voice teacher *Ajay - Dolphin in Inka's pod *Alda - Half-sister of Jayge *Aleki - Son of Alemi and Kitrin *Alemi - Husband of Kitrin, father of Kitral, Nika, Kima, and Aleki *Almie - Daughter of Jayge and Aramina *Alta - Podleader *Alta - Dolphin in Temp's pod *Amperis - A masterhealer, herbalist specialty *Anchoram - Holder of Far Cry Hold (under Lemos) *Andemon - Masterfarmer *Angie - Injured dolphin calf at the Paradise River Pod *Anskono - Younger brother of Readis *Aramina - Holder of Paradise River Hold, can hear dragons, wife of Jayge and mother of Readis, Aranya and Almie; daughter of Dowell and Barla, collateral branch of Ruathan Bloodline *Asgenar - Lord Holder of Lemos, husband of Famira *Ashmichel - Lord Holder of Ruatha, father of Kale *Betrice - Midwife who delivered Robinton, wife of Gennel *Brahil - Son of Halibran *Bravoner - Brother of F'lon; unknown if he ever Impressed *Bristol - Harper at Telgar *Brosil - Son of Halibran *Camo - Son of Robinton and Silvina *Carral - Wife of Rantou *C'gan (Blue Tagath) - Weyrsinger at Benden Weyr. He was the first casualty of Thread during the Ninth Pass. *Creline - MasterHarper at beginning of Interval *C'rob - Bronzerider who transported Robinton to Benden Weyr in 2LI403 *Dalma - Daughter of Sev Ritecamp *Donkin - Nephew of Lord Holder Ashmichel of Ruatha *D'ram - Oldtimer loyal to Benden Weyr, Weyrleader of Ista *Fax - Conqueror of Seven Holds, father of Jaxom *F'lar - Weyrleader of Benden at start of Ninth Pass, father of F'lessan, son of F'lon *F'lon - Weyrleader of Benden, son of S'loner, father of F'lar and F'nor *F'nor - Brownrider at Benden *Forist - One of Petiron's brothers *Gemma - Mother of Jaxom *Gennel - MasterHarper preceding Robinton, husband of Betrice *Ginia - Masterhealer *Gorazde - Taught Instrument making at Harper Hall *Gostol - A Captain from Tillek *Grogellan - Lord Holder of Fort, husband of Winalla, father of Groghe *Halanna - A singer from Ista *Halibran - Holder at Ista, father of Halanna, Brahil, Landon, and Brosil *Isla - A Cotholder at Harper Hall *Hayara - Lady Holder at Benden, second wife of Maidir, mother of Hayon, Rasa, Naprila *Hayon - Son of Maidier and Hayara *Jaxom - Lord Holder of Ruatha *Jora - Weyrwoman of Benden *Kale - Lord Holder of Ruatha, father of Lessa *Kasia - Wife of Robinton *Kubisa - Teacher at Harper Hall *Kylara - Weyrwoman of Southern, High Reaches *Landon - Son of Halibran *Lessa - Weyrwoman of Benden *Lexey - Son of Bosley, somewhat slow, friend of Robinton *Lorra - Cook at Harper Hall, mother of Silvina *Lytol - Lord Warder of Ruatha for Jaxom, former Dragonrider *Maidir - Lord Holder of Benden *Maxilant - A Harper in Ista, sent Halanna to Harper Hall *Merelan - Mother of Robinton *M'odon - Elderly Brownrider late in the Interval *M'ridin - Bronzerider at Benden *Naprila - Child of Maidir and Hayara *Ogolly - Archivist at Harper Hall *Petiron - Father of Robinton *Raid - Lord Holder of Benden at the start of the Ninth Pass *Rantou - Woodsman taught by Petiron, grandfather of Sebell, cousin of Merelan, husband of Carral *Rasa - Child of Maidir and Hayara *R'gul - Weyrleader of Benden *R'yar (Rulyar) - Former 2nd year apprentice at Harper Hall, later Dragonrider at Benden *S'bran - Bronzerider at Benden *Sebell - Robinton's successor *Sev Ritecamp - Trader who brought Merelan and Petiron to Southern Boll *Silvina - Former lover of Robinton, mother of Camo *S'loner - Father of F'lon, former Weyrleader of Benden *Thella - Half-sister to both Kylara and Larad, challenged Larad's claim to succession, led a band of rebels *Washell - A teacher at Harper Hall *Winalla - Lady Holder of Fort, wife of Grogellan See also *Leaders of Pern *Dragons of Pern *Fire-lizards of Pern Category:Pern